Generally, as a method for using liquid-type content such as eye cream, which is desirably used with a small amount but with exactly a fixed amount, individually packing method with as much amount as to be used each time like a capsule has been used traditionally. However, even when a user used content packed in this individually packed method, relatively a good deal of amount of content remained inside the capsule; therefore the method was considered as inefficient.
To solve the problem of this individually packed method, a spuit-type cosmetic container that discharges a fixed quantity to be used by means of a spuit after containing content into the container was suggested.
The existing spuit-type container as above has a structure, wherein a piston rod combined on the lower portion of a button part descends when the button part is pressurized, and simultaneously a piston combined on the lower portion of the piston rod descends and generates inner pressure of a spuit pipe, causing the discharge of content suctioned into the inside of the spuit pipe, and also, because the piston rod is composed to descend perpendicularly, virtual pressure is delivered exactly so to the piston which generates the inner pressure powerfully and causes a sudden discharge of the content; therefore, it leads to a problem that it is not easy for a user to apply content exactly on the wanted area, and thereby causes inconvenience for the user.